


Take on me

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Its the end of the world and all Marcus can think of is Oliver Wood
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Take on me

**Author's Note:**

> rolled character: Marcus Flint   
> Song : take on me - aha
> 
> I recommend the acoustic version for this story.

Growing up, no one ever challenged Marcus at anything. Being bigger than all the other boys he never met a problem he couldn't just ...intimate his way out of. 

Even at Hogwarts, if it couldn't be solved with his fist, he just threatened to us his wand. 

No one ever stood up to him. 

No one except Oliver Wood. 

He hated the way Wood's voice sounded, the Scottish lilt rough against his ears. He hated the way he tilted his head and held his arms out to the side as if inviting Marcus to - 

Swing. 

Headlock. 

Anything but what the first wildly inappropriate thoughts that came to mind were. 

He wanted to shove his - 

Fist

Into his mouth. He wanted to see that stupid Gryffindor bravado melt beneath in his hands.

In fear. 

Marcus Flint was a pureblood wizard and as such he was going to marry a proper witch and have and heir to carry his bloodline. 

That's just how it was done. Trying to think of it any other way made his head hurt. 

Voldemort made his rise back to power. 

Marcus started to drink to cope with the war. To get through another day of spouting just the right rhetoric to not bring up suspicion that he was working for the wrong sort, but not viciously to get himself marked. 

He'd seen what it did to people and be really wasn't interested. 

Then the Dark Lord won.

And enacted a marriage law, to strengthen the population of the wizarding race. 

Marcus found drinking wasn't enough to cope anymore. 

The prissy little seat beneath him threatened to buckle under his weight as he sat in the audience at the Malfoy wedding. The lethal amount of pepper up potion in his system made him itchy and unable to focus properly. 

Malfoy turned toward the crowd, holding the hand of the younger Greengrass girl. 

It had to be the drugs trying to leave his system that made him see. 

They looked dead. Both of them, like fresh corpses but still. 

So he very calmly stood and left. 

Thats exactly how Marcus found himself at the front door of a run down shack in the Scottish Highlands, at the other end of Oliver Wood's wand. 

***

"What do you want Flint?" 

"You." He grunts. 

"I'm not going without a fight. I don't know how you found me but you're better off killing me now-" 

"Shut up Wood. I'm not here to kill you. I'm a dead man anyway." he scuffs the toe of his boot on the doorstep as the vicious winds pull at his coat. He's thought of what he'd say the whole way here, shelling out thousands of Galleons for the information. 

And now he's here…

"I just couldn't...without…" 

Wood lowers his wand, working out the puzzle. When he does, he holds his hands out and tilts his head to the side. "Without want, Flint?"

Marcus is on him before Oliver can take another breath in. Its a violent kiss of desperation. 

Of something to prove.

To who, Marcus couldn't say. 

"Its the end of the fucking world." Oliver is tugging boldly at his belt. " and all I think of you. This." With a sharp shove, Marcus forces Oliver back into the house as he takes a graceful step back. "I can't fuck you away, I can’t drink you away…" he leaves harsh love bites all over Olivers exposed neck. 

"Stay it. " the lilt is sweet against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

" I shouldn't. " 

"Say it anyway." 

Marcus can only answer with a groan as Olivers has slipped his hand in his jeans. 

"Stay hidden with me. I get supplies from the muggle village." 

"Can't. They'll be looking for me. Marriage law. I'll go before they come. It'll only be a day or two." 

The unspoken truth passes between them. Marcus knows that someone is likely to betray him and if he and Oliver aren't found, they have to separate and disappear. 

But it's not much better to be safe than sorry


End file.
